


Feliz Sería Que Hora

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Nogitsune!Stiles, dark!stiles, transcript, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody is taking footage on Stiles' phone during his blackouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Sería Que Hora

**Author's Note:**

> yo peeps what's up. I freaking love nogitsune!stiles so much I had to do this. They are sort of like transcripts of the videos on the phone, if that makes sense. I tagged dubious consent because Stiles didn't really consent to any of this, technically it happened to him while he was asleep, though it's a tricky one because the nogitsune is in control and whatnot... make of it what you will. Tagging for safety more than anything.  
> Title and lyrics taken from Coheed and Cambria's song "The Willing Well I: Fuel for the Feeding End" and the title is wrong, I know, but it's directly taken from the song and it's meant to be wrong. If you wanna read up on it check the comments for a helpful link!  
> Hope y'all like it! <3

_Hey now, hey now, what is it boy?_  
 _All the things that trouble you, so visit your mirror image_  
 _Of what might once have behaved..._

* * *

 

**Video 1 recorded 6/27/13 02.14am, duration=3 minutes 23 seconds.**

"You are - so fucking good at this."

[...]

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god, Derek -"

"Shut up."

"Can't. Won't. Been wanting this for so god damn long. You have no idea -"

[...]

"Okay maybe you do."

[laughter]

[...]

"Holy shit Derek, you look amazing. You should consider a career in professional porn."

"Stop filming."

"I wanna save it for later - oh god, never mind -"

**End of video.**

* * *

**Video 2 recorded on 7/4/13 08.45pm, duration=5 minutes 48 seconds.**

"Aren't you worried - that - your dad - will find that on your phone?"

"Not as much as you are."

[...]

[groaning]

"I'll get sacked."

"That's what makes it so fucking awesome. Oh my god. You're so fucking ripped."

[...]

"Oh shit - Stiles, don't do that, I'm gonna -"

"Don't worry, handsome. I don't want this to end yet. You taste too good."

[...]

"Turn around, Stiles."

"Deputy Parrish, you are making me blush."

"Not yet I'm not."

 **End of**   **video.**

* * *

  **Video 3 recorded on 7/10/13 1.02pm, duration=2 minutes 59 seconds.**

 "Wait, why do you want me to film this?"

"I might wanna watch it later."

"That's - oh god - that's weird."

"Weirder than me sucking you off in the change rooms?"

[...]

"Holy shit -"

[...]

"Keep it down, Isaac."

"Can't - can't help it. Sorry."

"Shh, don't apologise. Let me take care of you."

[...]

**End of video.**

* * *

 

**Video 4 recorded on 7/16/13 4.40am, duration=4 minutes 07 seconds.**

"Hi Stiles. I was really annoyed that you didn't find these videos sooner. It would have made me so happy. You see, I love stirring everybody up. It makes me feel - _wonderful_. Makes the hunger go away. It would have been easier if you didn't black out every time I took over, but I digress. I thought I'd get some evidence, get you all bothered and stressed, help feed me a bit more. And right now, you're full of stress and you're crying and you're ashamed and god damn, that makes me feel so _good_. I bet you're really fucking gorgeous when you're crying. Your _friends_ \- the ones in the videos - you won't be able to look any of them in the eye from now on. Especially Derek, that would be the fucking cherry on top of the self-hate cake. He's beautiful, isn't he? Anyway... I bet they're going to feel awful when the truth comes out - that it wasn't you at all, but  _me_. And let me tell you, Stiles, the thought of all that angst, all that anxiety, all the  _chaos_ \- that's going to make me really happy. I hope you enjoyed watching the videos. I had a lot of fun making them..."

* * *

 

 

_From start to finish I've made you feel this_  
 _Uncomfort in turn with the world you've learned_  
 _To love through this hate to live with its weight_  
 _A burden discerned in the blood you taste.._


End file.
